Prove It
by Andatariel.x
Summary: Craig has upset Tweek and when he tries to apologise it turns into an argument over thier secret relationship. Then Craig lets slip he's fallen in love with Tweek and Tweek tell him to prove it. CraigxTweek. Oneshot. Tweeks point of view.


**Prove It  
**

"Y'know, there's fucking gnomes that come in my room and they steal my underpants," The end of the bed depresses under the extra bodyweight that sat onto it.  
"Yeah… they steal mine too," I reply sounding all snuffly and stuffed up. Far more upset than I want to. "Phase three of their plan is profit. But they don't have a phase two…"  
"I wish they wouldn't, I need my underpants," He replies and I realise that he sounds just as bad but I still don't raise my head from my arms to look at him.  
"Yeah and nobody ever believes me that they're really," I sniffle back.  
"I believe you," He replies choking a little and setting a hand on my arm.  
I raise myself up and look at him, his eyes are all red and puffy and his cheeks are red like he's wiped his face with his sleeve a few too many times. "Even though I'm just 'that fucked up kid who drinks too much coffee'?"  
"I'm so sorry," fresh tears spring from his eyes and I have to look down because I know if I see him cry like that I'll forgive him. I don't think I'm ready to do that yet.  
"Why did you do it?" I mumble.  
"I didn't want…" He replies twiddling his sleeves.  
"Didn't want what?" I ask getting annoyed. "Didn't want anyone to know that you've been fucking me for months?" I snap getting up off the bed because I don't even want to be near him.  
"They'll call me gay!" He replies standing up and trying to reach out to me.  
"Don't fucking touch me!" I yell backing away, "And what am I then? A girl?"  
"No, you're a guy, but I'm not gay," He says recoiling.  
"You're in so much denial, god Craig you've got to be a little bit gay," I didn't even realise I was this angry over it before now, "You fucking fucked a boy, you have to be a bit gay!"  
"But I'm not!" He insists throwing his hands up, "I just happen to be in love with…" He goes pale as I freeze, mouth slightly open in shock.  
Before I have time to try and say anything coherent since the only thing going through my head is 'Oh god the pressure what do I reply' he turns and flees my room. I can't stop him from leaving and I'm too frozen to go after him. To even move. Until the door slams downstairs and I'm compelled to go to the window.  
I watch as he sprints away. If I could run fast enough I'd go after him. If I knew what to say I'd go after him. But I can't and I don't.

* * *

I plunge my hands into my pockets as I trudge across that school grounds towards my doom. Okay, so maybe I'm being a little melodramatic, but my not gay friend with benefits declared that he's in love with me last night.  
I don't know what to do.  
I really don't.  
I wish I had a clue about this kind of thing but we're not in elementary school anymore. I can't just give him a cookie and everything will be fine. We're not nine years old anymore.  
"You look like you need a tissue?"  
I look up and see Butters, tissue held in an extended hand.  
I instinctively put my hands to my face, it's damp. I didn't even realise I was crying. Damn. I can't just walk around in tears.  
"Thanks," I mutter taking the tissue and wiping my face. I bet I look even more horrific than I did when I left the house.  
"Why were you crying?" Butters asks falling into step with me.  
"I… fell out with someone," I reply because I can't exactly tell Butters the truth.

Class is a blur of trying not to look up. Trying not to look at anyone. Trying not to let anybody see my tear-stained face. It's difficult and the pressure of keeping it secret… it's so difficult. Argh.  
Someone grabs my arm as I leave the classroom and I squeak loudly enough to grab the attention of everyone who's leaving. Great. I avoid attention all through class and then I have to make a huge noise just because somebody is touching me?  
"Sorry," Butters says as I send him a look of annoyance.  
"S'fine," I reply motioning that if he wants to talk to me he's going to have to walk with me. Mostly because Craig hasn't left the class yet and I still don't know what to do.  
"You fell out with Craig," Butters says as though he's just uncovered some international secret, like he's ever so proud of his detective skills.  
"What?" I should have a better answer than that, an excuse, a story, something…  
"He looked like he'd been crying too," Butters explains, "And he kept looking at you,"  
"Yeah I fell out with Craig." I admit, knowing what the next question will be and not knowing how to answer it.  
"What's happened?" Oh just wonderful. Stan and Kyle have walked over, presumably because Butters is here.  
"I fell out with Craig because he called me a 'fucked up kid who drinks too much coffee' to try and impress some seniors," I tell them. It isn't a lie, I'm only bending the truth. I turn to my locker and switch my books. I wish I could crawl into it and shut the door behind myself.  
"Dude that blows," Kyle says and all I can think is 'You don't know that half of it,' and 'I don't need your sympathy' I don't hate them. I just... don't really believe that they care.  
Instead I make a non-committal shrug and pull out my books for my next class. Another class I took with Craig.

I'm so nervous to get away before Craig can corner me that I get up way too fast and my books, my pencil case, all the contents of my bag, condoms included, goes flying across the classroom floor.  
"Idiot," Craig mutters bending down to help me pick everything up. My stomach feels like I've swallowed a horde of underpants gnomes.  
He helps me pick everything up except for the book that fell behind me, I turn to pick it up and when I turn back he's gone and the door is still swinging.  
Shit.  
I groan in frustration and head out the door. It's only once I'm out that I realise I have no idea how I'm going to find him. Or where.  
And that everybody saw my condoms.  
"GAHH."

I head to get a coffee because it might help me think. Then I end up walking about aimlessly trying to find Craig and sipping my Latte.  
He's sat on the steps and I almost don't go over. But I kind of have to.  
"Hi,"  
"Hey," he says looking up. He looks… like crap.  
"I…" I feel awkward and stupid. "How am I meant to avoid you when you're avoiding me?"  
"So… uh. About last night…" Craig says looking down at his shoes.  
I want to say 'Craig I love you too' but what would happen then? We'd go back to fucking and hiding it because he doesn't want anyone to know.  
"Prove it," I tell him.  
"What?" Craig asks looking up at me confused.  
"I said prove it, if you meant what you said then prove it," I inform him. I don't want to be the guy he secretly has sex with and if he does love me he won't expect me to continue that.  
"How?" He asks confused, biting his lip, looking way too cute.  
"I'm sure you'll work something out," I say with a shrug and walk away.

I spend the next class paranoid because I feel like everyone is looking at me. I don't trust Stan and Kyle not to have blabbed. I feel like people are looking because my face is still splotchy. I feel like Craig must be looking at me.  
I wonder what he intends to do to prove that he loves me.  
I wonder if he will do it.  
I need more coffee.  
Craig doesn't do anything after class. Nor the next class.  
I go home feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

I walk into school the next morning undisturbed but it makes me more suspicious. I want to know what's happening, if people are talking about me and how I was crying in school yesterday.  
Nobody is waiting at my locker. I almost expected Craig to be there. Now I don't know why.  
I'm not with him in my first class and I don't see him at all in first period. Nor second.  
I don't look for him at lunch this time. He's supposed to be proving it to me but he's avoiding me. Or at least I think he is.  
I walk to my next class and enter. Craig is stood at the front of the class.  
"Craig?" I ask walking over.  
Craig looks nervous. Really nervous. Now I really do wonder what he has planned.  
The whole class has come in now, aside from our teacher.  
Craig takes a step towards me.  
I can't tear my eyes away from him, he has this odd look in his eyes that I can't figure out.  
Then he grabs the front of my shirt pulling me upwards and closer. Pulling me into a kiss. A kiss the I respond to.  
I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back because I guess this is proof enough. Everyone will know about us by the end of the day.  
"I love you Tweek Tweak," He whispers as he pulls away.  
"I love you too Craig Tucker." I reply.  
A mutter of "Oh my god, they're gay?" comes from the back of the class and I can't help but smile as Craig flips them off.


End file.
